


spank me daddy

by Fauntlet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauntlet/pseuds/Fauntlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing liam and louis, harry wants one of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	spank me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out very well and its a bit mixed and jumbled and I yet again changed my writing style constantly through out but it took too long not to post. Hope you enjoy anyway and if you have anything you want me to write just tell me. . Excuse any mistakes

It was unbeknownst to me what to do when I walked into the flat I shared with louis to hear a distinctive slapping sound and low moans of daddy reverberating around the room. I didn't know if I should have fled to the safety of zayn's a couple floors down and risk catching him and niall in the act or to just wait this out in the safety of my room. I was stuck standing, maybe I should have left but I was intrigued to find of what man louis had acquired this time. Before I had the chance to ready myself I was face to face with a bulky chest and louis face hidden slightly behind the buzzed-cut man cheeks flushed, maybe not the only flushed cheeks I chuckled to myself. The bulky man cleared his throat and I took my first good look at his face, strong and soft. Very good choice louis. 

After awkward goodbyes and a slight squeeze to louis left ass cheek the tall man departed with a small smile and a see you soon directed to the flushed boy. As soon as the door had clicked shut I turned to louis a small smirk placed on my face.  
"Who was that?"  
"Who was what?" Louis replied back feigning innocence.  
"The burly bloke you were calling daddy only a few moments ago"  
Louis cheeks were even more scarlet after that comment and I chuckled.  
"Want to get me one?" I asked, I wanted that, what louis just had. Want my gangly limbs to actually feel small for once, feel pretty and wanted. A strong Palm on my backside. Louis smiled me.  
"He invited me out with his friends, business men. I doubt they could resist you"  
It was my turn to flush it seemed as I nodded my head. 

A few hours later in was dressed in a large lavender jumper, rolled up at the sleeves and some black jeans capable of giving me a bum, we were heading to a bar in the wealthier part of town, quite a distance from where me and louis house. I walked through the heavy doors after the bouncer glanced at my ID, ruffling my curls, and looking through the crowd with big eyes and pouty lips. Louis was at my side, I knew this for sure because of the way my clammy hand gripped his for comfort.

"Liams over there" he said pointing in the direction of a booth not far from the bar. I followed quickly behind him, using my long limbs to my advantage for once trying not to trip. When we got to booth louis was greeted with a toothy grin and an offer of alcohol. I was greeted with nothing and was left standing there quite awkwardly as liam and louis wandered off to retrieve themselves a drink. 

I glanced as the others at the table from under my eyelashes my feet pigeon toed and hand clasped together in front of me. I caught the eye of a man sat the end of the booth and he beckoned me over, I perched next to him not looking up until he spoke.   
"Such an obedient little one" he cooed in my ear.   
I shivered, not in fear or anger or hate or what I should have been feeling from this demeaning tone, but lust. So much lust my eyes began to cloud up and flutter slightly. He chuckled obviously having seen the display I had just put on.   
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Harry, what's yours?"  
"Dom, but you can call me daddy" he whispered into my ear.   
"Daddy dom" I whisper in my ear kissing the side of his neck slightly.

After louis had returned back to the booth, Dom had repositioned me on his lap, a big hand curled in my hair, pulling ever so slightly making me swallow moans constantly. Louis raised his eyebrows slightly and I blushed my cheeks tinting a sweet pink.   
" I think me and harry here are going to leave soon" Dom remarked, I blushed again but the other patrons paid no notice and liam and louis only smiled slightly before saying the same thing and leaving with us, dom a hand attached to my arse and louis is the same position.   
" yours or mine" dom whispered.  
"Yours"

After the journey from the bar to doms, he lifted me from the taxi a hand under my bum and the other handing money to the driver. We entered the house much larger and nicer than mine and I was happy with my decision of going back to his. He rushed up the stairs me still trapped against his body as he held me up by my bum. I wiggled trying to get a firmer grip to my bum, silently asking him to make it hurt, bruise. 

After a firm squeeze he dropped me down onto a bed, and landing with a soft thud I quickly shed my clothes and laid myself on my stomach arse slightly in the air hoping he held get the idea. After a short while I stopped caring moaning out a "spank me, daddy" and I bit into a pillow to relive some of the tention built up from waiting. I heard a deep moan and then the sting of a meaty hand cracking on my cheek. I moaned in satisfaction as he continued to plant strong hits to my burning cheeks alternating and then paying close attention to certain areas.

It was ecstasy running through my veins and as soon as a bundle of fingers were being placed on my tongue and fed to my mouth, I came, in small rhythmic bursts smiling dazed, just letting the fingers rest on my tongue.   
I was brought back by a slap on my backside making me once again moan.  
"Let's see if you can come again" dom whispered into my ear. My eyes gleaned at the challenge and I quickly sucked on the fingers in my mouth, slicking them, trying to follow them and they were removed.  
"Love things in your mouth don't you" he whispered as I nodded. He brought his hand back probing a finger in my entrance.  
"Going to let daddy fuck your face after he's opened you up?" Dom asked as I nodded my head rapidly, waiting greedily for my mouth to be filled.   
He worked his fingers in me tediously slow and I couldn't help but think this punishment for coming so early. 

I began to wiggle moaning and wining.  
"Be patient baby"  
"No"

I felt a sharp sting on my bum. As I was suddenly manhandled to my knees after being placed on the floor, my head was forced us as he gripped my hair, my mouth falling open as his cock was slid in between my lips. I moaned around him as he thrust, making me grip his thighs, as he held himself down my throat, my head going light and eyes foggy. 

Pulling out and placing me back on the bed face down, he stroked a large hand through my hair as I heard the crinkle of a condom and felt the slick thrust of him inside me, at last. I could feel the power behind the thrusts and the power of the arms holding me down and I felt my eyes began to glaze over once again and I could feel my troubles fade away and my body go lax under his hands. 

And I'm unsure as to when I came back, wrapped up in a pair of strong arms with comforting kisses being pressed to my cheeks and forehead and as my eyes focused on the silver of this man's. I smiled and snuggled further down. 

And I was definitely telling louis about this.


End file.
